


What Are Friends For?

by ddobrikvhs



Category: david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: F/M, Fluff, david dobrik - Freeform, david dobrik fluff, david dobrik imagines, david dobrik x reader, vlog squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddobrikvhs/pseuds/ddobrikvhs
Summary: Requested by anonymous: could you write one where david and the reader(best friends) go to IKEA to buy another white table for his vlogs and the reader sees her ex boyf and his new girlfriend and tells david to kiss her. end in fluff plz. i hope that makes sense!! i love your writing by the way!





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> from my former tumblr acc

⠀⠀⠀“Again? Can’t you just use like a different prop, I’m sick of coming here all the time,” you whine, slouching while walking next to David as if you just ran a twelve mile race in ten minutes and were now doing the dreadful walk across the finish line.  
⠀⠀⠀“Wow, (y/n). Love the enthusiasm!” He says in a sarcastic tone.  
⠀⠀⠀“Ok ok, I’m sorry,” you start off, switching your position, as you’re now walking backwards while looking at him, “I just kinda don’t wanna.. you know, buy another of those white tables, just so it’ll end up in the trash in like three hours. You can’t really blame me, right?” You smile and cock your head to the side.  
⠀⠀⠀“I guess you’re right,” he laughs, “but I still need something for the vlog, so we’re still getting the table,” he smirks. You stop in your place as he continues to walk ahead of you. You turn around with your eyes, now looking at his dark silhouette.  
⠀⠀⠀“And to think I was getting through to your head,” you yell just enough for David to hear and have his head turn. You shake your head at him with your hands on your hips.  
⠀⠀⠀“Hurry up, I wanna go down and get something to eat before we go,” he yells back waving a hand, signaling for you to come towards him.  
⠀⠀⠀“You’re lucky I’m fucking starving,” you smile and sprint towards his direction.  
⠀⠀⠀After finally getting the table David needed, you both head towards the food court. It wasn’t somewhere you guy would normally go, but you were hungry and really anything would suffice.  
⠀⠀⠀“Ok where do you wanna sit?” He asks you looking around the room.  
⠀⠀⠀“I don’t know- but why are you making me carry this shit?” You motion to the ovbious box filled with pre constructed table legs in your hand, “this if for your video, you should be carrying this,” you state.  
⠀⠀⠀“Wow, and you call yourself my friend,” he shakes his head, heading toward a table towards the back.  
⠀⠀⠀“It was a joke Dave, chill,” you say even though you weren’t really kidding, but if it made him happy in his fake disappointment, it was worth it.  
⠀⠀⠀You and David always had a connection. You guys just sort of got each other. You both started “hitting” it off at the end of your junior year. You both were in the same elective class, and ended up working on a project together, something you really didn’t want to do. You were a fairly quiet student, as to David, who was pretty out there. He honestly wasn’t someone you’d particularly would hang out with, but somehow it worked.  
⠀⠀⠀ Eventually, you guys started talking more, and would go up to each other’s desks to “help each other with work and assignments, but actually making jokes and on your phone when the teacher wasn’t looking”. I guess you could say he sort of cracked you out of your shell, expcept you still did everything a good student should, David? Not so much all the time.  
⠀⠀⠀“Hurry up (y/n), you’re like a fucking snail,” he says already sitting at the table.  
⠀⠀⠀“Oh my god, can you just let me do what I need to do,” you say walking slowly to the chair across from him.  
⠀⠀⠀“Alright, now what do you wanna eat?” He smiles looking up from his phone he had out while waiting for you to slowly get to the table.  
⠀⠀⠀“Honeslty, I kinda don’t wanna eat here,” you shrug.  
⠀⠀⠀“Same,” he looks back at his phone, “I’m just gonna look at some places to eat or order from, you have anything in mind?” He asks.  
⠀⠀⠀“Hmm, let’s see, I think we.. should-” it’s like everything stopped in slow motion. As cliche as it sounded, you felt like everything had stopped, everything. Especially to someone who fucked your life up.  
⠀⠀⠀Your ex was someone you were trying to desperately avoid. He made you feel like shit. for three years, you let him walk all over you, it wasn’t until the constant reminders of how much of a dick he was to you, by your beloved friend David, that you decided to finally break it off with him. If it wasn’t for David, you’d probably still be in that hell of a relationship.  
⠀⠀⠀There he was, walking done to a table with his luck of the hour. It was impossible to notice how beautiful she was. But you couldn’t help but feel sick to your stomach. You caught his gaze and felt like vomiting.  
⠀⠀⠀David looks up, finally realizing the lack of sound coming from you mouth.  
⠀⠀⠀“Uh, are you okay? Are you really that hungry you forgot to say what you wanted to eat,” he chuckles, but quickly realizes that your facial expression is far from lack of food, “(y/n)?” He asks, now stretching out his hand to shake your arm.  
⠀⠀⠀“David I think we should go now,” you say, eyes still on your ex lover.  
⠀⠀⠀“Wait what, what’s going on?” He says following your movement as you start getting up from you seat.  
⠀⠀⠀As you stand up pushing in your seat, you still a glance at your ex and find him standing up as well, he smirks while walking towards your way.  
⠀⠀⠀“Shit,” you say turning you back to David while looking down at your feet, “David what ever happens, just promise me it’ll never change our friendship,” you say finally looking up to David who just got out of his seat.  
⠀⠀⠀“Wait, what are you talking about-”  
⠀⠀⠀“Just promise me, ok?”  
⠀⠀⠀“Okay?” He says, unsure of your ultimatum.  
⠀⠀⠀“Good,” you breathe out, “kiss me when he comes over here,”  
⠀⠀⠀“Excuse me?!” He choke on the thin air, from your risky statement.  
⠀⠀⠀“I carried that fucking table, now just do this for me?” You say, eyes still locked on the figure walking towards you, he was a few tables away, so everything seemed slow.  
⠀⠀⠀“It’s a fucking table (y/n),” David semi yells, head cocked to the side, slighty whispering into your ear, “this is different,” he looks to you one last time.  
⠀⠀⠀“Jesus fuck, David! It just one time, it’s gonna be embarrassing if he comes over here and I don’t have a boyfriend,” you say slightly rolling your eyes.  
⠀⠀⠀“Who? Who are you even talking about?” He asked, you nudge his arm as a sign to look over to his left, where the man was coming from, “Ohh, shit,” he says with his eyes on the man.  
⠀⠀⠀You try to compose yourself as he finally makes his way to your spot at your table.  
⠀⠀⠀“Well, if it isn’t the magnificent (y/n)?” you ex says as he looks you up and down, “Perhaps I’m just seeing things, but I think you were thinking about all the great times we’ve had together?” He smirks, referring to your stable gaze as he was walking towards you.  
⠀⠀⠀“Hmm,” you start off with a sarcastic smile, “Only the bad ones,” you finish with your arms crossed.  
⠀⠀⠀“Interesting,” he stops to look at David to your left, “Oh Don, right?” He points his finger at David with the other hand on his hip.  
⠀⠀⠀“David” he corrects.  
⠀⠀⠀“Long time no see Dove,”  
⠀⠀⠀“It’s David,” this time he says quietly as he saw no point in even trying to correct the douchbag anymore.  
⠀⠀⠀“Well I’m just here with my girlfriend,” he obviously emphasizes the word “girlfriend” to get a reaction out of you. He looks back and motions her to come over. She jumps up from her seat, as if it’s her time to shine in a low budget film. She gracefully skips down the aisle and hooks her arms around your ex’s shirt cuffed sleeve.  
⠀⠀⠀“Hello there!” She’s jittery, definitely not his type.  
⠀⠀⠀You speak up after noticing how little you tried to talk, “Well what a coincidence?” You tilt your head with an eye smile.  
⠀⠀⠀“Huh?” Your ex questions your statement.  
⠀⠀⠀“Oh!” You jump a little, trying to look as happy as a fake relationship could be, it wasnt really hard, you had been with your ex for three years, so putting on a fake smile seemed familiar, “David and I, are going out, that’s what I meant haha,” you see from the corner of your eyes, David’s head shift to you for confirmation.  
⠀⠀⠀You grab David’s hand, and intertwine your fingers. It felt weird, but it felt nice.  
⠀⠀⠀“Yup, going on four strong months next week,” you smile trying to make this “relationship” as genuine as possible.  
⠀⠀⠀“Well that’s great,” your ex says now grabbing ahold to his girlfriends waist, “I’m very happy for you,” he says in an obvious sarcastic tone.  
⠀⠀⠀“As we are for you two,” David finally speaks up, it was awkward as hell, so David saying something made you feel a bit better. You were about to say something when you felt David’s hands grab ahold of your waist and turn you towards him, “Isn’t that right baby?” He smiles and he pulls you closer, lifting your chin, as he softly kisses you.  
⠀⠀⠀You’ve never felt like that before. Yes, this whole thing was a set up to try to make you ex jealous, or to make you seem less interested in him, but the way David held on to you, and made you feel like his in that moment, was just beautiful.  
⠀⠀⠀He pulled away, with a smile. Your eyes still on the brown headed boy, David turns his head to your ex and his lady, “I think we should get going, what do you say honey?” He smile back to you as you look at him with a blank stare and nod your head, “Well you folks have a wonderful day! Come on love, we have stuff to do,” you catch David’s wink at the man adjacent to you, and hear you ex scoff in what seemed jealousy.  
⠀⠀⠀You both headed to the car, in silence might you add. This time David is carrying the box with the table in hand. After putting the box in the back seat, you both head to your sides of the car. Sitting in silence, you wait for David to start the car.  
⠀⠀⠀“So, uh… still up for some food?” David says, coughing to make it seem less awkward.  
⠀⠀⠀“Uh sure,” you breathe out, looking out the window of the car, realizing you’re both still in the parking lot, as the car is still not started yet.  
⠀⠀⠀You lean back into the the passenger side seat a bit more.  
⠀⠀⠀“Look, you said to kiss you so I did, I-” David states trying to release the tension in the air.  
⠀⠀⠀“I know David,” chuckle a bit cutting him off, “I’m just… What was that, That kiss?” You ask, turning your head towards him.  
⠀⠀⠀“Uh, what?” He turns back his head back to you, concerned and confused.  
⠀⠀⠀“It was.. it was really nice,” your cheeks starting to get hot, you decided to turn your head away.  
⠀⠀⠀You hear David scoff and quickly look at him, he smirking.  
⠀⠀⠀“What?” You say embarrassed.  
⠀⠀⠀“Nothing, baby,” he emphasized that last word, still smirking.  
⠀⠀⠀“David!” You hit his arm covering your face. “Jesus, why did I even let that shit come out of my mouth?” You think to yourself, rubbing your temples.  
⠀⠀⠀“It was nice,” he turns to you smiling, “wanna try it again, it was kinda quick for me,” he laughs, “You know, I couldn’t really enjoy it,” His beautiful smile still plastered on his face.  
⠀⠀⠀“Just start the car you idiot,” you look towards the front.  
⠀⠀⠀“Of course, love,” he responds.  
⠀⠀⠀Five minutes into the drive, you feel your cold hand being replaced with the warm touch of David’s soft hand. The slow songs that were playing in the background, it all seemed like a gracious romantic movie. You both look at each other and realize, nothing could ever ruin your friendship, or this blooming relationship that had just started.


End file.
